You're a Snape!
by AlyseCinderella
Summary: Hermione has some secrets she's been keeping. Severus has some secrets he's been keeping along with his wife. Not to mention the fact that... What! They're spies? For the light? Hermione's life gets crazy one day during the summer when she has a conversation with her "cousin". (It's a One-shot may make a story though, if enough people want it to be.)


Hermione was in her room getting around for the day with her stereo blasting out the song Fireflies by Owl City. Looking at her opened wardrobe she sighed. "I can't find anything to wear. Like nothing at all." Hermione said to the girl sitting on her bed. The girl started to laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough. Hermione spun on her toes, quite like a dancer would, and glared at her cousin. "The least you could do is let me pout in silence." The girl got off the bed and looked toward to opened door. Walking over and closing it she looked at Hermione, "Hermione, do you honestly think I'd let you pout in silence about something that is so not true?" Panic shot through Hermione's eyes before she quickly covered it with confusion. "What do you mean 'not true'? Of course it's true Ari." Hermione asked.

Laughing to herself Arielle walked past her cousin and toward the open wardrobe. She started to go through it like her cousin was earlier doing, but when she got to the middle of the line of clothes she smiled. "Aha, I do believe you have a door here. A door that leads to the biggest closet I've ever seen." Arielle said while opening the door. She turned around to see Hermione looking at her in shock with her mouth open. "How? How did you know about that?" Hermione asked. Arielle shook her head and smiled while saying, "Mione, you've been not only my cousin but my best friend since forever ago. Plus, do you really think your mom could keep something THIS big from my mom?" Hermione looked in though for a while before nodding, "I guess I should've just told you from the beginning. My mom can't keep anything a secret anymore." Arielle had already gone into the closet with Hermione follow her.

They stepped into a room that was the size of an auditorium, well actually there was a small auditorium in it, but anyway moving on. The walls were an aqua blue color and there were these huge initials that read HS on a door in front of them. "Wow. There's more than a simple closet in here! There's an auditorium, dressing room, coffee bar, and a recording studio! How did you manage to fit all this in here?!" Arielle asked. Hermione smiled kind of secretive and said, "Oh you know, magic." Arielle looked at her in shock before laughing it off. "Funny joke." she said, "So what does HS stand for?"

"Hermione Snape." Arielle chocked and started coughing. "What?!" She exclaimed. Hermione looked at her cousin weird. "You do know that my dad's not my real dad right?" Hermione asked. Her cousin shook her head really fast, "Who is?" "Well the guy who everyone thinks is my dad is actually my father's brother. My father sent my mom and me away when I was one. It's complicated." Hermione explained. Arielle looked at her and nodded, "So where does the name Granger come in? Is it your Mom's maiden name? and how are we related?" Hermione looked at her cousin for a minute debating on whether or not to tell her the truth. Sitting down on her bed Hermione looked up at Arielle, "There're some things I can't tell you. Unless… no never mind. Anyway, the name Granger was made up, by the principle of my boarding school, for my family to go into hiding. There was this serial killer after us, so hence why we went into hiding. My Mom's family was known for dealing with the type of stuff the Serial Killer was involved with, although it's only ever been to get information for the… cops. So, with my father deciding to follow in his in-laws footsteps he joined the Serial Killer. A year after he joined the Serial Killer asked my father to do the most horrible yet in honorable thing. To prove his loyalty he had to kill his wife and child. Seeing as he didn't want to do that he sent us away with his brother posing as my mom's husband." Arielle, by now, was sitting on the bed staring wide eyed at her cousin before things started to pop into place in her mind.

Looking straight in her cousins eye she said, "Your mom's maiden name then?" "Malfoy." Hermione stated. Arielle shot up from the bed with her hands covering her mouth. "Shaking her head Arielle leaned against the wall as tears flowed down her cheeks. "It can't be. They're dead. Dead." Arielle told herself. Hermione stood up and looked toward the ground. "To answer your last question. No, we're not blood related. Except there are some things I have a question about, for you to answer." Arielle looked at her and nodded. "Why, do you look like me, when I'm not in disguise?" "Huh?" Arielle asked her shocked, "Disguise?" "Yeah, I wear a disguise, of some sort. So no one knows who my real family is and you look like you could be my twin." Arielle shook her head and put it in her hands. Finally gaining the courage she said, "Because I usually wear a disguise when I'm around people, except for my family." Hermione looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Why do you wear a disguise?" Hermione asked her. "The people I call my parents aren't truly my parents. I was adopted." Arielle told her. "Do you know who your real parents are?" Hermione asked. Nodding her answer she looked out the window, "I do. I thought they were dead. Until now."

Hermione looked at her in shocked before dawning came upon her. "Are you telling me that my parents are your parents and that you're my sister?" "Twin sister actually." Arielle told her. Hermione immediately stood up and marched down the stairs screaming out, "MOM!" repeatedly. A women with blonde straight hair ran into the living that held the bottom of the stairs, "What? What happened?" she asked franticly. She then noticed her "niece" behind her daughter and quickly covered her tracks, "Your moms not here at the moment. What happened though?" Hermione glared at her mother before blowing up on her, "Cut the act mom! She knows! I know! We know EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Snape slowly backed up and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Everything?" she questioned amazed. "Everything." Both girls stated together. Just then a man came walking into the room; he had brown hair and brown eyes, obviously in his disguise. He smiled at his "wife" then looked at his "daughter" and then his niece. His eyes got wide and then looked back at his "wife" again. "Hermione darling, would you please care to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked calmly. Arielle rolled her eyes and snapped at her uncle, "Uncle Theo, shut up. I know perfectly well that that's Mrs. Snape aka my mother. And would you please change your appearance back to normal?! You look like a Muggle."

Hermione and Uncle Theo looked at her in shock. "How do you even know what a Muggle is?!" Hermione asked her. Arielle realized her mistake and covered her mouth, "Well, ummm, er…" Theo, changing his appearance back to normal looked at her with his Black eyes and demanded, "Spit it out girl." Arielle sighed and did as she was told, "I kind of go to Hogwarts." "WHAT?! Hermione said outraged. "I go to Hogwarts and I'm going back for my Seventh year in two weeks." Hermione's face was red and she took a deep breathe before yelling, "YOU GO TO HOGWARTS?! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Arielle, Theo, and Mrs. Snape visibly flinched, no one ever deserved to be on the receiving end of Hermione's temper. She may spend most of her time pretending to be a Granger, but she was still a Snape, all the way down to her temper. Hermione began pacing going on about how Arielle should've said something and that considering she was a Granger at school and at home whenever she was around, Arielle should've known and couldn't make any excuses.

Arielle stepped in front of Hermione and put both of her hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, deep breathes. In and out. In and out. Okay, good. Mom, call Dad. And the Malfoys, make sure they bring Blaise with them. We'll need them here. I have a feeling we'll have some unexpected visitors showing up, with every intention to harm 'Mione." Arielle called out. "Who are you?" Hermione asked her. Smiling Arielle answered, "I'm Pansy Snape, aka Pansy Parkinson." Hermione frowned and started to sway on the spot. "We need to get her lying on the couch." Theo said as he scooped his niece in his arms with concern filling his eyes. Laying her down, he looked up at the fireplace as it lit up green, warning them of someone's arrival. Theo and Pansy both moved in front of Hermione to hide her, after all not everyone knew who she was.

Out stepped a man with black hair, black eyes, and wearing black robes. He looked tired and you could see a hint of fear in his eyes. Following his was a young man with black hair and blue eyes; he did nothing to hide the fear in his eyes. Then out stepped two people, a man and woman, both of whom have blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. After them came out a young man around the same age at the other, he was holding a little girl in his arms, they also both had blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. The little girl had fear written all over her face. After they all finished brushing themselves off they all looked up, at exactly the same time. Many of them had confusion on their faces all except Snape and the little girl. "Uncle Theo!" the little girl called escaping from her bothers grasp and flinging herself at the older man. Theo smiled and hugged the little girl close to him, "Hello to you, my little angel. How've you been Sofia?" Sofia out her arms around her uncles neck and gave a sad smile, "I was good, till I had a vision of those people coming to hurt our 'Mione. They want her dead Uncy, Hermione can't die." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Well, my little angel. We won't let them get to her." Theo told her with a small smile. Sofia looked at him with bright eyes and said, "Promise?" Wrapping his pinky around her offered one, Theo stated, "Promise."

Someone finally gained the courage to speak up, someone being Blaise, "Not to ruin this touching moment or anything, but Theo sir, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Theo Jr. and your wife at home?" Theo looked at him and set Sofia down. Sofia walked over to Pansy and held her arms up. Pansy went to pick her up, but Draco stepped in. "Nothing against you or anything, but I don't know you and I don't want you to touch my sister." Pansy was about to say something but was stopped by a woman walking the room laughing. "That's funny you said that. I specifically remember your father telling my Husband that, only difference is your father knew him, quite well actually with them being best mates and all." Draco's mouth dropped open and looked between his father and the woman who just walked in. Lucius looked at the Woman like she'd grown another head, "Celina?" He whispered in awe. "Hello older brother. Long time no see." She said while smiling. "I thought you were dead. He told me he killed you. How- How are you here?" Lucius asked. Celina's lips got into a tight line, "Do you honestly think he'd kill me and Hermione?" she asked in horror. Lucius nodded his head no, "No, I mean… At first I didn't think so, but after trying to get information out of him for a year he didn't budge. Just said he killed you guys to prove he was loyal. I believed him after not seeing you for so long." Celina gave a small smile and nodded her head in a way of saying she understood then ran to her brother and gave him a long hug.

Once she was done she looked at Severus. "Severus…" She whispered. "Celina." He said back curtly. Thinking it was truly over Celina turned around to walk away. A hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around, "Lina…" Severus said with a smile. Celina smiled back and went to hug him, but got more. "Ewww… No kissing!" A small voice said. The group laughed while Severus and Celina pulled apart. "So, I see Hermione has taken to leaving herself in her real appearance when she's home." Severus said while walking over to hug his daughter. She however stepped back and put her hands up. Severus frowned and got a hurt look on his face. She smiled at him before saying, "Actually Dad, I'm not Hermione. I'm Pansy." Snape looked at her for a moment before pulling her towards him in a tight bone crushing hug. "I don't care if your Hermione or Pansy, you're still my daughter and I love you, so much. Where had you been? I though we gave you up for adoption…" Snape trailed off. Pansy looked at him for a moment before saying, "A nice family adopted me, a family with the last name Parkinson. Yes, I'm Pansy Parkinson. Anyway, they recognized me for my facial features and adopted me to keep me safe. They somehow became good friends with the Grangers, so close that we became family. They knew something was up when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter the same day I got mine. They however didn't go further into research as to why, knowing it would just cause trouble. So I spend practically every summer here and just about four hours ago I told Hermione that I knew who she really was and that she was also a famous Muggle and Wizard singer, though I'm positive I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Pansy looked sheepish at Celina after she said that. Celina smiled at her and told her it was okay.

Blaise suddenly raised his hand, Pansy looked at him weird before calling on him, "Yes?" "Hermione Granger. As in THE Hermione Granger is actually your sister and a Snape… plus Malfoy. Which makes you a Snape… plus Malfoy. And your dad is Professor Snape, your mom is Mr. Malfoy's sister. Which means that Draco is related to Hermione and you." Blaise stated. Pansy nodded her head yes. "So where's Hermione then?" Draco asked. Sofia spoke up from behind Pansy where she was sitting by a girl who looked like she was in a lot of pain, "Right here of course! Hermione may not be in the best condition to talk though; she's not exactly going through an easy time right now." Celina rushed over to her and felt her daughter's forehead. "She's burning up. What's happening?" Celina looked up at Pansy who looked both angry and sad at the same time. "She's having nightmares. It's about what's about to happen. Except in these dreams she sees the worst possible outcomes." Draco looked startled before looking at Pansy and asking, "What do you mean 'It's about what's about to happen' What's about to happen?" Pansy looked at Sofia and they talked with each other through their eyes. "In a few minutes, we'll have some very unwelcome visitors. They've been best friends with Hermione Granger for years. But on the last day of school Hermione Granger told them about Hermione Snape, and they didn't take it too well." Pansy explained.

Blaise immediately stiffened. His eyes had an outraged look in them as he turned to look at Pansy. "You mean to tell me that THEY are coming HERE and Hermione is STILL here?! Are you mental! They'll kill her! Kidnap her! They'll torture her! Do you realize that had it not been for me Hermione wouldn't even BE here right now? You have no idea the cruel things they were doing and talking about doing! We need to get her out of here!" Pansy's eyes opened wide as she understood what Blaise was saying. Nodding her head at him she moved away form Hermione's side dragging Sofia and Celina with her. Blaise came up to her and smoothed her hair on her forehead. "Shhhh." He whispered when she whimpered. She opened her eyes and found his. "Blaise…" Hermione whined. "I know. I'm getting you out of here. If you can feel them near then they're really close." He told her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Blaise picked her up and turned to face everyone. Severus was holding onto Celina, Lucius Narcissa, Theo held Sofia in his arms, and Draco was holding onto Pansy's hand. Blaise met Severus's eyes and got a nod of approval.

Turning to Draco and Pansy he said, "Pansy you need to leave too. They know what Hermione looks like, but they don't know she has a twin. They're coming to kill her; they won't let you explain that you're not her. So be wise and get out. Draco, go with her. She could use her cousin being close. I'm leaving with Hermione, I'll meet you all back at Snape Manor." With that he left through the fire place, first going to the Leaky Caldron, then to Snape Manor, knowing they'd try to track him. Once he arrived at Snape Manor he took Hermione upstairs to her old room. It was just the way she left it all those years ago. He enlarged the bed and laid her down. "You're home Hermione, safe and sound. I won't leave you though. Never again will I. I'll be here when you wake up." Blaise whispered as he kissed her forehead. Little did he know that when he woke up a few hours later after falling asleep… she'd be gone, only the memory of a dream.


End file.
